


Shining Sun

by LionThot



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Love Confessions, Mild Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionThot/pseuds/LionThot
Summary: A soft fic about everyone's favorite teal girls falling in love
Relationships: Hikawa Hina/Hikawa Sayo
Comments: 38
Kudos: 100





	1. Shining Sun

Sayo couldn't recall quite when it happened. It could have been sitting on a park bench, watching the stars in July, but she didn't think it was then. Maybe there was a spark that arose amidst the freezing downpour as she offered her the umbrella. It could have been in the theater when their hands met while trying to grab popcorn— she remembered how long and slender they were, how graceful and elegant. It could have been shopping together, when she pushed her to try something new and both were amazed by how well she pulled it off. Perhaps it wasn't one discrete moment but instead a year of coming together, slowly growing closer until it was obvious to almost everyone except herself that Sayo was in love.

Every time Sayo chose to give up practice time to spend with her sister, her feelings grew. Every time her thoughts wandered to her smile, her voice, the dizzying scent of her aromatic oils; every time she sought out her touch because she loved the warmth of her skin; every time she was amazed at how beautiful she was despite the two of them being supposedly identical; every shared meal, shared joke, shared smile, each building on one another until it couldn't be denied.

Lisa had been the first to notice. "Sayo," she called after practice, then whispered conspiratorially into her ear. "Who is she?" Lisa asked, her excitement audible. "What do you mean, Imai-san?" Sayo replied. "Well, you've seemed a bit distracted lately, and every time you are, you get this really cute smile on your face! If I didn't know you better, I'd swear you're in love~" Lisa responded with a teasing smirk. The color drained from Sayo's face as she said this, the words ringing through her mind. "Excuse me, Imai-san," Sayo said, leaving as quickly as she could.

The coming days found Sayo even more distracted, unable to think about anything other than what Lisa had said. Of course they had grown closer, but not like _that._ She still got frustrated by Hina's lack of refinement, and her unwillingness to work... But not like she used to. Sure, Hina could be brash and awkward in conversation, but it came from a place of curiosity, excitement and honest interest in others. Yes, Hina was lazy but as frustrating as she could be... Sayo had begun to find it endearing. Suddenly, a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"What are you smiling about, Onee-chan?" Hina asked from the doorway, her voice as sing-song and cheerful as always. "Hina, I thought I told you not to disturb me while I'm practicing!" Sayo replied, surprised by her own sharpness. Hina's smile dropped in an instant, her mood seemingly shot. "I'm sorry, Onee-chan, I've just been worried about you these past few days. I thought it would be okay to come in since I hadn't heard you practicing in half an hour." Ever since Lisa's comment, Sayo had isolated herself to think... Which meant that she hadn't spent any time with Hina in the past three days. Before, that would have been par for the course, but recently they had been spending time together nearly every day. "No," Sayo said softly. "I'm sorry. Please, come in Hina." Sayo rested her guitar on its stand and the two sat beside one another on the bed.

After a few moments of tense silence, Hina was the first to speak up. "Are you okay, Onee-chan?" With Hina so close, hearing her voice, smelling the soft blend of aromatic oils, feeling her love and concern for her sister... Sayo knew that Lisa was right. She had known long before then, but tried to bury it. Repress it. Deny it. She couldn't anymore. "I..." Her voice trailed off. "I don't know. Why wouldn't I be?" Hina sighed. "You've been so distant lately, and every time I've seen you, you just have this really strange look across your face. You haven't been practicing with Roselia, we haven't spent time together, you've just been... Alone. Just now, walking past your room, was the first time I've seen you smile in days."

Sayo took a moment to gather her thoughts before responding. She cursed internally, wishing she could have had more time to think this through."Hina," she finally responded. "Can I ask you a question? It's a... psychology test, one I've been puzzling over for the past few days." Her anxiety must have been painfully obvious, and but Hina respected her enough to not bring it up "Oh? What's the question?" Hina asked, her smile slowly returning. She seemed doubtful that it could be something so simple, but listened intently nonetheless.

"What would you do if you fell in love with someone you weren't supposed to? Where even confessing your feelings would cause people to hurt?" Sayo asked, and Hina's smile flickered. Why had she asked that? Was she really that desperate to hear what others would do in her place?

"I guess it would depend on who it was," Hina replied after a moment's contemplation, her normal veneer of cheer wearing thin. "Like another band member, such as Chisato-san? I think I would take the risk and tell her how I feel, especially since I doubt she would let anything like that interfere with the Pastel Palettes. Is that really what you've been worried about, Onee-chan?"

Sayo couldn't believe the next words to come out of her mouth. Perhaps spending so much time with Hina had made her bolder, perhaps it was simply that she had made a decision. Whatever it was, it felt as though her body had simply decided to take care of the conversation on its own.

"What if it was me?" She asked, looking into her sister's eyes. Hina's breath caught, and she opened her mouth as if to speak, but no words came out. Her face pepper red with shame, Hina finally managed to reply. "How did you know?"

"How did I... What?"

"How did you know I had feelings for you?"

Sayo numbly wrapped an arm around her, and Hina instinctively rested her head on her sister's shoulder. The two sat in silence as they tried to figure out how to respond to this new development. What felt like hours later, Sayo finally spoke up.

"Hina..." She looked up expectantly at her sister. "I didn't ask that because I thought you had feelings for me." Sayo braced herself for what she had to say next. "I asked because I'm in love with you, too." The pair fell silent. Hina snaked an arm around Sayo's lower back, squeezing gently. The words came easier, now, as Sayo began to speak once more.

"These past few months of spending time with you again have been some of the best parts of my life. Being around you has made me so much happier, and I've come to love almost everything about you: your energy, your curiosity, your natural ability to do pretty much anything you want... You still frustrate me from time to time, but that's just because I want the best for you." Sayo paused, and took a deep breath before continuing. Hina listened dutifully. Whether she knew it or not, Sayo had been holding in these emotions for a long time.

"I don't know that I'm that, though. It would be a hard life if we were together, and it would draw lots of controversy if anyone found out. And yet, even knowing all of that, I can't keep my eyes off of you. You're smart, brave, and effortlessly beautiful. Every time I think of you, I get this smile on my face; I can't help it. You're my shining sun, Hina, and I'll always follow you."

Hina giggled as she turned to face her. Sayo didn't get the chance to ask why before her sister replied. "So _I'm_ what you were smiling about earlier?" A blush crept across Sayo's face. Without a second thought, Hina kissed her lightly on the lips. Sayo fell back on the bed and couldn't help but feel like a weight had been lifted from her chest, only to be replaced by the weight of her sister as she cuddled close.

"Hina, are you really sure about this?" Sayo asked, gently stroking through her sister's feather-soft hair. Hina nodded. "Why wouldn't I be? You're amazing! You work so hard at everything you do, and you never get discouraged. You're cool and fun to be around and you're always here for me and you're so, so beautiful..." Her voice trailed off as she thought.

"I just love you, Onee-chan. Being around you makes me really happy."

Sayo placed a finger under Hina's chin and tilted it upwards, placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I love you too, Hina, more than I thought I ever could."

And so the pair lay, complacent, content, complete.


	2. The Coming Night

Before she opened her eyes, Hina cuddled closer into her sister's arms. She nuzzled into Sayo's neck, enjoying the subtle scent of _her_. The warm, earthy notes of her skin, the light floral scents of her lotion and soap, all intermingled to create a comforting blend of smells that made her feel safe and loved. She made a note to make an oil blend to harmonize with Sayo's scent, and then lightly kissed her sister's neck. Sayo stirred with a quiet gasp— Hina giggled that she had intuited her twin's weakness to neck kisses. 

"Wake up Onee-chan~" Hina sang, now looking up at Sayo. The pair were tinted orange by the light of the sunset as it filtered in through the window, beams catching the dust in such a way that it felt like you should be able to hold them. A nap together had been the perfect way to spend the afternoon after discovering that they shared feelings for one another, but now that she was awake, Hina's mind raced with possibilities. She had loved her sister for as long as she could remember, even if they hadn't always gotten along. Still, Hina had never thought that her fantasies could become reality, yet there Sayo was, as dazzling in the setting sun as she ever was. 

Sayo rubbed at her eyes as she sat up, glancing at the clock by her bed. "I didn't mean to fall asleep," she said, stifling a yawn. "You're just really warm and cozy." 

She kissed Hina's forehead and stood up to stretch. Hina couldn't help but watch, admiring her lithe muscles and elegant movement. She blinked a couple of times to clear her thoughts, ready to ask the question that had been on her mind since she woke up.

"Onee-chan, do you want to go on a date together?"

\----

"Aya-chan, she said yes!!"

Aya jumped, though she had been friends with Hina long enough to expect her to be bursting with energy. Nevertheless, when Hina had asked to meet at the bakery before school, Aya didn't quite expect this level of exuberance.

"Wha- what? Who said yes?" Aya asked, still trembling slightly from being startled. Hina shook her head, then led her to a small table for two in the far corner of the shop, offering her friend some anpan while they got settled. Aya nibbled at the pastry while Hina leaned in and started to whisper.

"This is kind of a secret so you can't tell anyone..." Aya's eyes widened in response. "... But I asked Onee-chan out on a date!" 

Hina's whispering had grown in volume to the point where it could hardly be called such, but the ambient noise of the busy bakery was enough that no one heard. Aya gasped, a smile creeping across her face. 

"That's so cute! What are you doing? Going to see a movie together? Shopping downtown?" She asked, sharing in the excitement. Hina, however, shook her head. 

"On Saturday night we're going to go eat at this nice restaurant and then go stargazing together! It's going to be _so_ romantic!" she responded, green eyes gleaming. Aya took another bite of her pastry and nodded, eager to hear more. A stray glance at her phone, however, cut the conversation short. 

"Hina-chan!" Aya half-shouted. "We're going to be late for class!" The two hurried out of the bakery and towards their respective schools— it was all too easy to forget everything else when romance was in question.

\----

"Sayo-san!"

Sayo turned to face the familiar voice, and Tomoe waved, walking towards her.

"What are you doing here? I thought you went to Hanasakagawa," Tomoe asked, a mischievous gleam in her eye. "Here to walk your sister home?" 

Sayo's face flushed lightly, but she nodded. All day, she had wondered whether she had done the right thing by embracing these feelings, and the thought of making a mistake that could have such disastrous consequences made her stomach turn. Nevertheless, she had promised to walk Hina home after school, and the thought of spending more time with her sister kept the insecurity at bay. 

  
  
"Hina and I have gotten a lot closer as of late, actually." Sayo replied, then glanced to make sure that no one could overhear. "While we're here, Tomoe-san, could I ask you for some advice?"

"Of course," She replied, giving her that cocky smile that so many girls fawned over. "What can I help with?" 

Sayo took a deep breath before proceeding. She hated to let the secret out, but Tomoe had helped her several times in the past. 

  
  
"Hina asked me on a date this weekend, and I said yes."

Tomoe cocked an eyebrow, but proceeded to listen. 

"I'm just not sure if I did the right thing. As an idol, she's always in the spotlight. If word got out that she were dating her sister, it would ruin her career, and she's not the kind of person who thinks about the long term—"

"Sayo-san," Tomoe cut her off, and Sayo looked up in surprise. "Do you love her?"

Sayo nodded. 

"You know that she loves you. You two have something special, so just relax and enjoy it. Even if it can't last, you'll always regret not trying." Tomoe laughed. "I remember when we first met; you were having such a hard time getting along with her. It's good to see you girls together, you've been through a lot."

"Thank you, Tomoe-san," Sayo replied, and her characteristic frown slowly turned to a hesitant smile. "You’re a great friend." 

"Anytime," she said, then turned to leave. "I have to go to practice, but I'm glad we got to talk. Have fun on your date, Sayo-san!" 

It didn't take long for Hina to come bounding out of the school. Sayo couldn't help but grin— she really did love her, didn't she? 

"Onee-chan!" 

Hina hugged her sister tightly, and Sayo reciprocated. Hina gave her a kiss on the cheek, causing her sister to blush a delicate shade of pink. After the two separated, Sayo offered her a hand. Hina eagerly took it, and the two walked home together, listening and laughing about each other’s day.

\----

Later that week, Hina knocked on her sister's door. She knew Sayo didn't like to be disturbed during practice, but she had also been taking note of her practice habits— she was due for a break soon, which would be the perfect chance to try an experiment. 

The guitar stopped from inside, and Sayo opened her door shortly after, a stern expression on her face.

"Hina, I—"

"I know, Onee-chan, but it’s time for your break, and I wanted to try something!" 

Sayo's face softened as she welcomed her sister in, though grew wary when she made a beeline towards the guitar. 

"Aya-chan sent me this video, and I thought we could try it," Hina explained as she played with the gain, looking for the right balance to produce an almost acoustic sound. Sayo looked on with concern but said nothing, sitting on the bed to watch. Hina nonchalantly took a seat on her sister's lap. She opened her mouth to protest, but instead silently wrapped her arms around Hina's waist.

Hina strummed a few times and smiled. "Now we're boppin'!” She began to play a simple, repetitive bassline. "Okay Onee-chan, reach around and see if you can play this part with me here." 

Sayo reached under her arms and tentatively began to play the riff that Hina had, but in order to do so she had to press closely against her. She breathed in deeply, admiring the rich scent of her lover, and slowly her playing became more natural as she relaxed. 

"Keep it just like that, Onee-chan," Hina said, her voice quieter now yet still humming with excitement. After a few measures, Hina began to play a gentle melody over the top of the bassline, her hands just below Sayo's. Once or twice one of them struck a sour note, but Hina effortlessly adjusted to the new challenge. She began to sing, the lyrics lilting and loving.  Sayo wondered if her voice had always been that melodious.  Hina finished the verse by plucking harmonics against her sister's playing.  Once upon a time Sayo would be beyond jealous at Hina's ability to adapt and play without effort, and perhaps she still was, but sitting here and making music with her was nothing short of perfect. Still, maybe she could show off a little bit between verses...

Hina gasped at the feeling of lips against her neck, her playing stumbling for a moment. She managed to adapt fairly quickly, however, and giggled. Sayo had taken the distraction as a chance to improvise a more complex bassline, and Hina marveled at the way she was able to keep up and add her own style to the song. She could feel Sayo's breath against her cheek and shivered. How many fights, she wondered, how many nights spent longing had it taken for them to become this comfortable, this honest and intimate with one another?  The music flowed forth, their playing styles naturally flowing together to make something new and beautiful. How long had she thought that day and night could never meet, and how could she forget that they were always connected? 

Her voice wavered slightly with the last line of the song, a single tear rolling down her cheek.  The playing slowly drew to a close, and as soon as they finished, she placed the guitar on the stand next to the bed, grabbed Sayo's face in her hands and gave her a kiss.

Sayo was surprised but offered no resistance, enjoying the soft sensation of lips against lips. A tongue slipped past and the other reciprocated as the two lost themselves in one another, a taste that was familiar yet at the same time exotic and slightly sweet. When they finally pulled away to breathe, Hina buried her face in Sayo’s chest. 

  
  
“Onee-chan,” she said, her voice muffled. “We spent so long apart… I never want to let you go again.”

  
  
She smiled as she felt the touch of her sister’s hand in her hair. She had always loved to have her hair played with, and even if Sayo didn’t know that before, she had quickly figured it out.

“I don’t think we’ll ever have to worry about being apart again.”   


The two lie in one another's embrace, but just as she was beginning to drift off, Hina felt Sayo tap her back. 

"I still need to practice, you know," she whispered into Hina's ear. She giggled and squeezed her sister before standing up. 

"Hey, Onee-chan," Hina said, her hand on the doorknob. "That was our first kiss!"  
  


"It was, wasn't it?"   
  


"Did you like it?"  
  


Sayo couldn't help but break out into a ditzy smile. "You're a very good kisser, Hina," she said with a giggle.   
  


"I'll be even better for our date!" She said with a mischievous grin. "I'm going to go practice with Aya-chan!"  
  


"Hina!" Sayo scolded, but she was already out the door.


	3. The First Stars of Dusk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayo and HIna get ready for their date and steadily grow more accustomed to dating one another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some very slight ecchi, but clothes stay on and it's brief! I'll adjust the rating on the main story after posting. Happy late birthday to the Hikawas! I would have liked to get this out on time, but was only able to write today. Also, this entire chapter was written in a single sitting on Vyvanse, so there may be some slight formatting and proofreading errors.
> 
> UPDATE: I'm going to edit a few things in this chapter to make the next update go more smoothly, and I should have the update posted within the week!

Tomoe’s phone chirped on her nightstand. She clumsily reached for it and squinted away from the light as the screen turned on. It was only 11:30- still, oddly late for anyone to be texting her… Especially Sayo. Something must be on her mind.

"I'm having a hard time with Hina. I really love her, but it's hard thinking of her as my lover right now. Saying that I’m in love with her feels weird, because no matter how much we kiss I still think of her as my little sister. I’m sorry to message you so late, Tomoe-san, but can you help?"

Even in text, Sayo rarely dropped her formality. In the usual Hikawa fashion, it was quite long-winded, though Tomoe knew from Ako that Hina's texting style was… much more freeform to say the least. But now was not the time for that- her friend was upset and needed advice. 

"That sounds like when Himari and I started dating! Just ease into it, slowly stretch boundaries and enjoy her— you can explore while making things feel the same as always. Besides, even if she’s your gf, she’s still your sister. You shouldn’t think of her as just one or the other, because she’s both."

The advice was vague, but her mind was still cloudy from sleep. Besides, from what Tomoe knew of her, Sayo overthought everything- If she was given vague advice, she would probably find more depth in it than Tomoe had intended. Sayo replied promptly.

"I see. Thank you, Tomoe-san. Rest well."

Tomoe smiled and yawned. She'd had a hard time processing the news at first, but she was legitimately happy for them. However, Sayo had signed up for a lot if being around Hina was like being around Ako. She chuckled at the thought. Tomoe could barely keep up with Ako's seemingly boundless energy as her sister- she couldn’t imagine dating her. But then, she and Ako didn't have the connection that the Hikawas had, a relationship that could survive years of jealousy and spite. In a way she was almost envious, but she knew that things were better as they were. She cleared her mind, and drifted comfortably back to sleep.

* * *

Sayo had stared at the texts for minutes now, unable to fall asleep or get her sister out of her mind. She cast her thoughts back to earlier that night, imagining how soft Hina's lips had been, how delicately she had touched her… She wanted to touch more, to feel that same feeling everywhere on her body at once. "Enjoy her," Tomoe had said. Was this what she meant? Sayo shook her head as if to dispense with the thought, and realized that she was desperately thirsty. She slipped out from under the covers and softly padded to the kitchen.

“Hina?” Sayo asked, shielding her eyes from the kitchen light as she entered. Her sister was already in the kitchen, filling the electric kettle with water. “What are you doing?”  
  
“Onee-chan!” she responded, her voice hushed and sleepy, yet still humming with undercurrents of energy. She placed the kettle on the counter and bounded over to Sayo, promptly wrapping her arms around her sister’s waist and kissing her on the lips. She pulled back, still resting her forearms on Sayo’s hips, her arms locked behind the girl’s back. “I got hungry and decided to make some ramen. It tastes better after midnight, y’know.”

“You shouldn’t be eating this late, Hina, it’s not good for your stomach and you’ll get nightmares,” Sayo said, smiling despite her stern tone. Hina’s touch could only be described as electric, and the playful kiss made her heart flutter like the wings of a hummingbird.

“Oh, but you’ll comfort me if I get nightmares, right Onee-chan?” Hina asked. Sayo instinctively reached forward, her arms on either side on her sister’s neck in a very loose hug.

“Of course I will,” Sayo said, and rested her forehead against Hina’s. It was strange showing intimacy in a place that didn’t have a locked door, but at the same time there was a certain domesticity to holding each other in the kitchen while waiting for water to boil. To be honest, it felt like a luxury. They had to limit affection only to whatever moments of privacy they could eke out, and even though they hadn’t even been on a date yet, the secrecy was wearing on the twins. It was difficult and unfair. Other couples didn’t have to worry about any of this. It made Sayo daydream about maybe owning a cottage together, one way out in the woods where they could grow their own food- Hina kissed her again, stirring Sayo from her thoughts.

“You went all statue-y,” She said with a grin. “Whatcha thinking about?”

Looking at Hina’s bright face, a single, dangerous thought echoed across Sayo’s mind. _Enjoy her._

“I’ll show you,” Sayo said, and tilted up Hina’s chin with one finger, her other hand carefully supporting her sister’s head. She kissed her lightly on the lips, then again on her cheek. She moved on, kissing the base of her jaw, and then three quick kisses in succession along her neck, lingering at her shoulder to give a much longer one. Hina’s skin tasted mild and sweet, and the girl’s shivery panting spurred Sayo on. Hina’s grip around her sister’s waist tightened, her hands slipping between where the top and bottoms of Sayo’s pajamas met. Goosebumps flared along Sayo’s arms at the sensation of bare hands against her skin.

Sayo’s kisses, now more eager, even _greedy_ , moved down towards the girl’s collarbone, though she paused for a moment to undo the top buttons of Hina’s pajamas. The younger sister took the opportunity to explore, moving one hand under her Sayo’s shirt, and the other into her panties, softly squeezing one cheek of the girl’s ass. Sayo gasped, now face to face with her sister’s cleavage. 

Suddenly, another sound caught Sayo’s attention: the click of an electric kettle as the water reached boiling. She stood up straight and kissed Hina’s forehead, then tapped her back in a commanding manner.

“Your water’s ready,” She said with a sly smile. “Besides, anything more should wait until after our date, no?”

Hina turned red as the gravity of what they had been about to do really struck home, but Sayo was already blushing just as brightly. Hina giggled and kissed her again.

“You’re really pretty, Onee-chan. Also, your butt is super fun to squeeze.” Sayo tried to hide her face, and Hina took the opportunity to kiss her cheek one last time before the pair reluctantly separated. “You’re right though, we should wait to do anything else.”

Hina turned off the electric kettle and began to pour her ramen, while her sister poured a glass of water. Hina idly stood next to Sayo as she sipped her water, and waited for the ramen to cook. They were both silent, neither wanting to disturb that comfortable awkwardness that comes with being shy around the person you love most in the world. Soon, Sayo finished her water and put the glass in the sink, but Hina took hold of her hand before she left.

“Do you want to share the ramen with me? I’ll eat the carrots out of it.”

Sayo nodded, and the two shared a midnight snack, basking in the warmth of noodles and each other’s company.  
  


* * *

The rest of the week passed painfully slowly and relatively uneventfully. The two all but avoided each other, partially to keep from arousing suspicion, but also because any time their eyes met, Hina would give a teasing smile and Sayo would start blushing. Sayo got the chance to return the favor more than once, but Hina was much less easy to embarrass, and would blow a little kiss in turn. In the mornings, they would share the bathroom to get ready and steal a kiss or cuddle, but other than that they kept their distance. Being around each other just made them more eager for their date until it reached an unbearable degree. 

Finally, Saturday came, and Hina woke up extra early so that she could get the most out of the day. She had been texting Aya all week about her sister, gushing about how cool and pretty she was and how much she loved her. Aya had initially been overwhelmed, but Hina's excitement was nothing if not infectious and soon the two had planned a shopping trip to prepare for the date. 

However, shopping would have to wait until after Pastel Palettes' rehearsal. Focusing on practice managed to let the morning pass quickly, and their performances were as excellent as always. However, at every break Hina watched the clock in the far end of the studio, checking it near obsessively until finally, the staff member called it a wrap. 

"Hina! Let's go, we need to have plenty of time to get you ready for your date!" Aya called, and all of the girls' attention turned towards the pair. 

"You've got a date?" Asked Eve excitedly, and Maya eagerly cut in. "With who?"

Hina giggled and deflected the question "She's one of Lisa-chi's friends! We met at school a while back and have been talking ever since!"

The girls beamed and barraged her with questions.

"Who confessed to who?"

"Where are you going?"

"What's her name?"

On top of all this chaos, Aya began to get anxious because she had risked Hina's secret and all but started to cry until Chisato finally spoke up.

"Quiet down! The girl won't be able to think if you guys are interrogating her, and she probably hasn't talked about her girlfriend for a reason. Look, you're making Aya-chan cry." 

All eyes turned towards Aya, who burst into tears as if on cue. The girls tried to comfort her, save Hina who simply watched curiously. It wouldn't be a good thing to tell them, but it would sate their curiosity and mean that she had more friends to talk to about it….

"Okay so," Hina said, and the girls looked at her, surprised. "This is a secret, so you can't talk about it with anyone."

"A week or so ago, Onee-chan tried to confess to me, only for me to confess first by accident. It had my heart going all bathumpbathump and I thought she was gonna be upset with me until she told me and we kissed! That part was boppin', and Onee-chan is really good at kissing!" All eyes were fixed on her, the girls' mouths agape. 

"Anyway, I asked her on a date for today, and she said she would! It's been a little weird moving from sisters to girlfriends, but I'm really excited, and Aya-chan said she would help me pick out new clothes and do my hair and make-up first!"

The room was silent for a moment, but Chisato broke the silence with her thoughts. "Hina-chan, that's a cute story and I'm happy for you two, but this isn't good. If you two get found out, it would ruin your careers. All of the work we've put into Pastel Palettes would be wasted, and Roselia would also be torn apart. Surely you recognize the risks?"

Eve nodded and took advantage of the silence. "Hina-san, I don't think that dating your sister is very Bushido. But even besides that, aren't you worried that you'll get caught? It's really risky, and you can't hide it forever. Besides, it would mean you could never get married, and you both deserve that…"

Her words faded into silence, and the room stood tense as Hina struggled to respond. She had purposefully avoided thinking about the risks, burying the thoughts whenever they came up. She didn't want them to spoil the fun of finally having her love reciprocated. 

Maya, however, came to her rescue. "You guys, don't you realize that you're ruining this for her? They're not going to get caught, because even if someone recognizes them on their date, they can just tell the truth: they're sisters enjoying a chance to spend time with one another. Hina-san is smart, and Sayo-san is cautious! They wouldn't do anything that might risk getting caught, because they love their bands and their music just like we do!"

Hina smiled, and was about to add on when Eve chimed in. 

"It is weird to date your sister, isn't it? It's a huge taboo in Finland, but none of you guys seem to find it odd." 

Aya responded this time. "It is pretty odd, Eve-chan, but I think it's really sweet. Hina-chan and her sister have been through a lot together, and they must really love each other to do something like this. Hina-chan has been looking forward to this date all week, and as her friend I wanted to support her as best as I could. Besides, weren't you the one always going on about forbidden love, Eve-chan?"

Eve thought for a moment, then smiled. "Ooh, I wasn't thinking of it like that!"

Hina piped up cheerfully. "The confession was so dramatic, and we're gonna have to keep our relationship super secret, like you guys said! It's just like the forbidden romances in your historical dramas, Eve-chan! And you're right, Maya-chan! We have a really good excuse if people catch us together, and if anyone asks I can just say that I'm dating Aya-chan! She already said that she would help me practice kissing!"

"You were serious about that?" Aya asked nervously. Hina ignored the question and kept on talking.

"You guys are really important to me, and I don't want to do anything that would risk the name we've made for ourselves. Maybe it's not very idol-y to date your sister, but being confident in yourself and being a shining beacon of true love in the face of adversity? That's the most boppin' an idol could be!" 

Chisato mulled over the other girls' words carefully. "Very well, Hina-chan, I'll help keep your secret. But keep in mind, idols aren't supposed to date in the first place. Surely you remember that, right? So don't tell anyone you haven't told already, and especially don't tell anyone that you're dating Aya-chan— that would be even harder to explain away." 

All of their worries addressed, the room felt considerably less heavy, and Eve rushed over to hug Hina excitedly. 

"Hey," Maya said, beaming. "Why don't we all help Hina-san prepare for her date? She can tell us all about her girlfriend while we shop and do her make-up!"

Chisato didn't respond, content to watch with a nervous grimace on her face as the girls left, quizzing Hina about her plans and her feelings for Sayo. She wasn't convinced that Hina could keep from getting caught, but she was also certain that there was nothing she could do to stop her. Once Hina had decided something, it would take a lot to change her mind. 

* * *

"So where are you two going? We need to know to help decide what you're going to wear!" Maya asked, looping her arm around Eve's as they walked down the street together.

"Ooh, are you going to go look at the sakura bloom together? Or maybe go ride swan boats in the park? Or visit a hot spring? O-" Eve's questioning stopped with a glare from Maya. 

Hina excitedly recounted her plans for the evening as the girls listened closely, intermittently ooh-ing and ahh-ing.

Eve chimed in after she finished. "That's super romantic, Hina-san! We have to find you something really gorgeous and formal!"

The other girls expressed their approval as they walked down the street, stopping only when Hina gasped as she stumbled upon a storefront. "I've wanted to go to that boutique for ages! Their displays look absolutely zappin'!" 

"Ooh, let's get a group selfie before we go in!" Aya said as they came to a stop in front of the store. The girls huddled together in front of the sign as Aya made one of her signature idol poses, a difficult task to do while holding a selfie stick. Nonetheless, she was adept at her craft, and the four giggled in delight as they began to shop together.

* * *

"A date?" Lisa asked, smiling at Sayo. "So you were in love after all! Who is she?"

Sayo grimaced. She had been expecting this question, but she had really wanted some help picking out clothes and Hina had been gone all day. Still, she was reluctant to reveal the secret…

"It's best if I don't say," Sayo said, turning her head to avoid eye contact. "If everything works out, I might tell you later but if not, please don't bring it up. I don't want the rest of the band to know I've let another distraction into my life."

Lisa giggled, but put a finger on her lips. "You can trust me to be discreet, Sayo!" Suddenly, her face lit up as she remembered another secret. She dug through her practice bag until she found it: a small crocheted doll that bore a surprisingly strong resemblance to Sayo, with a red heart on it's chest.

"I had a hunch that you'd be going on a real date soon, so I made you a good luck charm for it! Of course, I'm also happy to help you shop and get prepped, but I figured a little good luck never hurt anyone," Lisa said with a wink.

"Thank you, Imai-san. Let's hope it works. Hi— _she_ told me that we're going somewhere formal, and knowing her, we'll need as much good luck as we can get," Sayo said, regaining her composure as she accepted the gift. "Do you have any ideas for what I should wear?"

"Well, that's not very specific is it? But if it's formal, then anything gyaru is definitely out— not that that's your style in the first place. What about something more traditional? Surely she would tell you if you needed a kimono?"

Sayo pursed her lips. "It's not a good idea since we don't know how formal I'm supposed to dress. Although she is one to go all out…"

The sentence hung in the air until a vulpine grin spread across Lisa's face. "I have an idea that could sweep any woman off her feet."

Sayo smiled, beginning to relax in the company of her bandmate. "Let's hear it."

* * *

Now that they had finished shopping and returned to the Maruyama house, it was time for Hina to get dressed and for the girls to work on hair and makeup. The group worked diligently to give Hina a full makeover, each person excited in their own way.

Aya was always a fan of girly things, and enjoyed doing her friends make-up. Maya had gotten a bit of a crash course in make-up as an idol simply by watching the people who prepared her before each event, but she still knew very little. Her mother had never taught her, before or after her transition, and it had always seemed so intimidating that she simply stuck to her drumming. The others were happy to answer Maya's myriad of questions, and throughout the afternoon she developed such a strong interest in it that the girls agreed to try with each other after Hina was ready. Eve was the most romantic of the group, and wanted Hina to be so beautiful that Sayo would barely recognize her. She wanted the pair to feel like the luckiest girls in the world, and was willing to give her all to make it happen. Eve didn't wear much makeup compared to the other girls in Pastel Palettes, but she had a very steady hand and good command over her brush.

"I do a lot of calligraphy," she explained as she took charge of the eyeliner. Finally, the sun had all but set, and their rendezvous time was nearing. 

"Good luck, Hina-san! You look gorgeous!" 

"You really do! I wish I could be as pretty as you!"

"You're very pretty too, Aya-chan!" Hina said, then her smile dropped in mock urgency. "We forgot to do the kissing practice! Quick, someone find a teal wig!"

Aya-chan squeaked and turned red, covering as much of her face as she could with her hands. 

"I can never tell if she's joking or not," Maya whispered to Eve, who merely shrugged in response. 

Hina giggled at Aya, and then waved goodbye one last time. "I've gotta go meet Onee-chan! Thank you for all the help, I'll tell you about it tomorrow!"

"Yes! Tell us everything!"

"Good luck!"

"See you at practice on Monday!" 

* * *

Sayo's phone chirped: a message from Hina giving her the address of their meeting place. She and Lisa had only just finished getting ready— it was good timing on Hina's part. She sent back a quick "on the way", and took a few deep breaths to control her breathing. This was really happening. 

"Would you like me to drive?" Lisa asked, and Sayo's surprise was visible. "I got my license over the summer, and Dad doesn't mind if I use the car every now and then. It would let you stay pretty for your date!"

"Are you sure?" Sayo asked. "You've already done so much."

Lisa smiled. "I'm sure."

The drive was a short one, the meeting place an entrance to a small local park just outside of downtown. A girl sat alone on a bench, unmistakable in her unparalleled beauty; a beauty which was paradoxically mirrored by the girl in Lisa's passenger seat. 

"Is that… Hina?" Sayo asked, forgetting herself. 

"I think it is…" Lisa said, also stunned by Sayo's date. She had guessed the connection a while back yet didn't say anything due to discretion and uncertainty. Still, to have her suspicions confirmed, and by seeing Hina looking like _that_?

Sayo stepped out of the new but unassuming car in what could have been a thoroughly rehearsed movement, the very picture of elegance. A look of utter astonishment spread across Hina's face as she saw her date for the evening. The first stars of dusk were reflected in her eyes, bringing literal meaning to starry-eyed wonder. 

"Hina," Sayo said, and offered a hand to her sister. Hina's expression of amazement slowly ceded to unadulterated bliss. "Are you ready for our date?"

"I've never been more ready for anything," Hina replied with a smile, and took her sister's hand. 


End file.
